


Light As A Feather

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jackson piggybacks Mark, M/M, Mark is sleepy and is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: Mark is sleepy as he waits for Jackson to come home.





	

Mark slid out of the dorm quietly, phone in hand as he sat down on the porch, letting out a soft sigh as the cold breeze brushed against his face. 

"How far are you?" He whispered into the receiver. 

"I'm only five minutes away. I miss you." Jackson's voice replied, a smile evident in his tone. 

Mark hummed in response, listening to Jackson's breathing as he watched for the familiar black van to appear. It was currently three in the morning, but Mark had forced himself to stay awake so he could welcome his boyfriend home. 

"You know you could have just went to sleep right? I would have greeted you in the morning." Jackson mumbled, yawning at the end of his sentence. 

"Don't start that with me again, GaGa. You know how I want to see you right when you get here." Mark griped, having alredy had this conversastion with the younger man over a thousand times. 

Jackson chuckled softly, not saying anything for a few minutes and Mark welcomed the silence wholeheartedly. Yes, they were both tired and the silence was a rational part of it, but their shared silences were absolutely perfect at times. 

"I'm right around the corner now, babe." Jackson announced through the silence, making Mark smile and hum. 

"I can't wait to see you." Mark chuckled, hanging up since there really wasn't a point to stay on the phone as he saw the black van finally pulling up in front of the dorm. 

Standing up, Mark walked down the steps and made his way over to the car just as the back door slid open and Jackson got out tiredly, leaving his bag in the seat for the manager to get as he made his way over to Mark. 

"Yien." Jackson breathed, wrapping his arms around the man he loved and bringing him into a gentle kiss, smiling when Mark giggled. 

Pulling away, Jackson grabbed Mark's hand and lead him over to the porch, sitting down with him and pulling him into his arms, breathing in his scent. He was finally home to him. 

"I missed you so much." Mark breathed out, wrapping his arms around Jackson and squeezing his midsection for a few seconds before loosening his hold a little, not wanting to let him go. 

"I missed you too, everyday." Jackson responded, kissing the top of the blonde's head with a tired smile. 

They sat there in their usual comfortable silence again, just relishing being in each other's arms once more. It only became evident that they really should be heading to bed when Mark yawned, laying his head against Jackson's shoulder. 

"Alright, beauty. Let's get inside and get to sleep. I know you wanna spend more time with me, but it can wait until we're less tired." Jackson whispered, kissing Mark's temple gently. 

Mark nodded sleepily, lifting his head and not making a move to get up, only looking at Jackson with a sly look in his eyes as he held his arms out. 

"Carry me?" He asked,  tired pout on his lips. 

Jackson laughed softly and shook his head at how incredibly adorable his boyfriend was, but he stood up and crouched down, motioning for the older to climb onto his back. When Mark did just that and wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck, the younger opened the door and piggybacked his boyfriend into the dorm quietly. 

Mark hummed in content, pressing a kiss to the back of Jackson's neck. 

"You smell good." He mumbled sleepily. 

Jackson smiled, not answering. He grabbed the door to their room and pulled it open, slipping inside and shutting it quietly once he was in. He hummed and walked over to his bed, grabbing Mark gently and laying him down onto the bed.  

Mark watched with sleepy eyes as Jackson took his clothes off, then laid his head on his chest when the younger finally slipped under the blanket in the bed, wrapping an arm around him with a content sigh. 

"Go to sleep, my Yien. I'll see you in the morning." Jackson whispered, crooning softly in his ear. 

With that, Mark snuggled deeper into Jackson's side and gave out a low huff, closing his eyes and falling asleep next to the man he was so very much in love with.


End file.
